


Mercy

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Dadza, Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, I got bored, Insane Wilbur Soot, L'manburg blowing up, Not much depiction of violence, Other, Villain Wilbur Soot, no beta we die like l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wilbur is crazy.Phil is there to help.In the end, it was all never meant to be
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73
Collections: Anonymous





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> I just got a pinch of free time. And what do I do with that free time? I binge-watch the war while I wrote this down! :DD  
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I love it!

It didn't take too long until he saw the ruins of the city he heard so many stories about either in letters or in news. Cobblestone towers,- towers in general and ruined landscapes littered the surroundings. Even if it is quite messy, it all seemed peaceful and full of stories from one crater to a build. He would have loved to sit back and fish over a small hill, though he couldn't be busier right now. Phil could only focus on getting to his destination. Especially trying to gain contact.

He could see a few silhouettes in the distance. Those with familiar and not so familiar faces draped in blood, armour glistening and fulfilment of achievement stood in their stances. Phil could only stop his horse for a moment. These people couldn't see him from the distance, but they were almost close to him. They were proud and happy. He could see his children there. Only the two. So, where's the other one?

He stumbled to place his communicator in his ear. This isn't good. From what he's heard on what's going on with his middle child, this doesn't have a pretty look on his disappearance.

"Wil!"

" _Phil?_ " It sounded someone who was so confused. His breath was short and rigid, caught by the device like he was screaming before responding. He repeated his name like he didn't even recognise his own father. "Phil, where are you?"

Phil spoke louder through the device. His own breathing was short as well. "I was just passing by." Where is Wilbur? "What are you doing?"

"Phil?" This time, he laughed. A genuine and longing one full of memories left to be nostalgic.

" _What are you doing?_ "

" _Me?_ I- I wasn't doing anything." Another laugh. Phil tried scanning the area again. There were a lot of people down over there so maybe he just missed him. Yet, how can you miss your tallest giraffe of a son? "We just- We made Tubbo president earlier." Wilbur sounded so conflicted with his words. Stuttering over the communicator, trying to scrape anything out of his thoughts. "Uhm. _We won!_ Schlatt is dead so it's all good!"

He rode down behind the stage. He could hear the faint cheers of people from the end of Wil's line. He must be near. "Wil. You are- Where exactly are you?" 

"Phil? How- How could I- I'm in-uhm." Wilbur laughed then coughed straight away. He needs to buy time. His voice sounds too over the edge. It's not the normal chaotic one he hears a couple of times. It's plain odd. "L'manburg. Of course! Where would I be?"

" _Where exactly_ in L'manburg?" There's a hole. A small- human-sized hole dug out just behind the podium. Loud noises just in front of him as he left his horse to wander off. 

" _'Exactly?'_ " He squeezed through the gap, light and a bit of space was provided as he continued inside. His bucket hat scrapped by the ceiling of the damn gap. Wilbur's voice now forming louder and not only from his communicator. 

"Phil, there's no literal name every nook and cranny here." He could finally see Wilbur. Shoulders were hunched over and barely standing up if the lone chair wasn't helping his structure. Another hand was in his hair, all shrivelled and dirtied, just like the trench coat that hung over his body, only ripped even more. From his height, you can see how much he was shaking; however, a smile never left his face as he spoke.

"I- I'm just in Manburg- I mean L'manburg! _You know?_ The area around here. I-I don't know. It's complicated- it's—" Wilbur heard him walk in. Beady brown eyes stared into him with so much emotion. He would have seen this as something else on the positive spectrum if it wasn't for the situation right now. " _Oh_."

"Mhm." Phil smile's trembled. Wilbur's condition was way worse than the letter he received. As if this could even be explained on paper. "Yeah. In L'manburg, you say."

His son straightened his stand as well as his trench coat then gave his father a pouting smile while looking around, showing him the place. "This- This is L'manburg, Phil."

The room was small, but enough to keep both him and Wil with a fair amount of distance. Stone walls were cracked and some were fairly new, though all were adorned with signs scratched on lyrics. Messy writings they were, proudly hung over them. And a button by the middle of it all. The button he was told stories— and warnings off.

"I- Uhm. _I didn't expect_ -" Wilbur mimicked his gaze; both trying to contain their inner emotions and still trying to get their point across. He didn't seem to be believing his eyes for a couple of moments, it started to creep on Phil's skin. "Do you know what this button is?"

"Aha. I do." 

"Have you heard my- the..." Wilbur twirled around pointing at the different signs. Phil only kept his eyes on his son. "the lyrics. The song on the walls before? Have you heard the song? I was just saying-" A short silence. Wilbur seemed to be talking more evenly. Calmer even. "There's this _special_ place but-" His voice turned acidic, a scowl painted his lips. "...but it's- it's _gone_ \- It's _not there_ anymore."

"It _is_ there." Wilbur's scowl just turned pursed as Phil's voice contrasted his; full of warmth and strive. It kind of made him feel bad. "You've just won it back, Wil." It just made him feel worse and he doesn't know why or how.

"PHIL, _I'VE_ ALWAYS BEEN _SO CLOSE_ TO _PRESSING_ THIS BUTTON!" Wilbur thrashed his chair back with his shaking hands, staring down the wooden button. It just glared back into his skull, embedding its image. He can't even look back at Phil who didn't back away. "I've.." He took a breath in. " _I'VE_ BEEN HERE FOR _MORE THAN_ SEVEN- _SEVEN OR EIGHT TIMES!_ " He snapped at the wall, bashing his head onto it. Phil shook wanting to reach out. Wilbur can't just do this so easily. "I count _seven or eight_ times already."

He delicately pulled Wilbur away from the wall then offering a weary grin. Wilbur's head was wet, especially his eyes that we're covered by locks of hair. He looked so broken. "I've been here _so many_ times." 

"And you want to just blow it away?" It's impressive how calm his voice was right now. Steady and relaxed than Wil could ever hear a person speak.

"Yes. I- Yeah, I think I do. _I think_ -." 

"You fought so hard to get this land back." Phil could only imagine how many battles and bloodshed. Maybe more than what's actually counted. Wilbur wasn't the type to throw something away with all of this hardship put into it. Especially when he was never alone in building it up. He just couldn't. "So hard. _Just_ to get it back."

"I don't, " He breathes out, tapping Phil away as he impulsively fixed himself. The older one left him some space, arms crossed. "I don't even know if it works anymore. _Phil_ , I don't even know if the button works."

Fireworks in the distance just popped. They were both too secluded from the outside.

"I could, " Wilbur trailed on as he is let to. "I could just- you know. _Press it_ and it might."

"Do you _really_ want to take that risk?" Phil laughed. The room was suffocating. Maybe it was the way Wilbur stared back. It was just unbearable. "There's a lot of TNT potentially connected to that button."

This just gave Wilbur something. A feeling that Phil couldn't read at the moment. A moment full of silence and peace, if you didn't count those fireworks.

"Phil, " Wilbur laughed just as he did. A little softer than his though. "There was a saying. A saying by a traitor once part of L'manburg." He raised an eyebrow. This time, Wilbur looked back at Phil. It was normal as it can get. " _A traitor_ I don't know. Have- Have you heard of Eret?"

"Yeah." He stayed still.

"Phil." He stared just as still.

**_"It was never meant to be."_ **

Phil tackled his son down, stone grazing a wound on his back. Debris and stone fell down on the both of them. A blast soon follows a single click. Maybe a scream too? Phil couldn't be sure as ringing stayed in his ears for more than what's comfortable.

  
" _Oh my God!_ YOU DIDN'T JUST!"

Phil moved away, seeing the brightest grin on his son's face. "Wil!" The light blinded them both. He snapped at the large gaping crater that was once full of people. "IT'S ALL GONE!" 

A minute or two passed of Wilbur dying from laughter. Laughter of which couldn't escape his throat. Low chuckles.

" _MY_ L'MANBURG, PHIL!" He hissed through the air, standing to present the broken nation to himself. " _MY_ UNFINISHED SYMPHONY, _FOREVER_ UNFINISHED!" Wilbur stood taller than he did earlier. "If _I_ can't have it, _no one_ can!"

"Oh my God." 

He snapped back to his father, grasping his arms with a smile. " _Kill me_."

"WHAT?"

"Phil, kill me." Wilbur kept snapping back at the whole crater he made as he pushed the handle of a diamond sword back at Phil. He held the tip with both hands, staining them red. "Phil, stab me with a sword- Kill me."

"Kill-" Phil wanted to scream. He glanced at what Wilbur was looking at this whole time. "Kill me." People staring behind the fallen debris. Blood showered on them. They were just as confused as Wilbur's voice after hearing it for over years.

" _YOU'RE MY SON!_ " Phil wanted to pull the sword away, but it would create a bigger wound on him. He wouldn't even count the fact that Wilbur could just lean over and kill himself on the weight. "I can't-You're just!"

"Murder me!" Wilbur shook Phil, snapping his attention back at him. "Look! They all want you to!" Another glance back then he stared into Wilbur.

  
The words of a traitor. _Wilbur's_ words to be exact.

Another glance back and he swore the betrayal just shot through his skull. He won't be able to bear with that. Wilbur couldn't. He's not the type- NO! Wilbur just blew up the one place he loved. He can be that type.

Phil looked down at the sword given to him. Diamond sparked and adorned by more blood than the floor right now.

Phil looked up at Wilbur, eagerly pressing the end of the blade on his chest. He was bleeding so much.

  
This is mercy for him. He has _nowhere_ \- _no one_ to go back to. No home or acceptance. He can never go back and Wilbur _knew_ this. _Chose_ this even.

Just as what Phil did.

He chose to deliver his mercy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate criticism and stuff. I'm not good in English, so I need help.


End file.
